Milagro de Navidad
by tany cullen
Summary: Contest: S.L.N ¿Los milagros existen?,¿Podrá un milagro cambiar tú vida? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que sí hace unos días me hubiera reído,pero ahora se que todo en la vida es posible incluso los milagros,soy Isabella Swan y este es mí Milagro de Navidad


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía.

**Titulo: **Milagro de Navidad

**Penname: **tany cullen

**Summary: **Contest: S.L.N... ¿Los milagros existen?, ¿Podrá un milagro de navidad cambiar tú vida? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que sí hace unos días me hubiera reído, pero ahora se que todo en la vida es posible incluso los milagros, soy Isabella Swan y este es mi Milagro de Navidad...

**Pareja a Trabajar: **Edward & Bella

**Número de palabras:** 4, 898

**Imagen utilizada: **19.- Nieve en familia.

**Canción utilizada: **16.- All by Myself – Celine Dion.

**Frase utilizada: **4.- La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mire el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y aún faltaban tres cuartos de hora para las siete, tenia que ir al hospital hasta las diez, pero ya no tenia sueño así que mejor me levante. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, prepare un poco de café y tostadas, después de desayunar fui a la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad que había comprado ayer, saque las cajas con los adornos y comencé a decorarlo, la verdad no se ni para que lo hago después de todo pasare navidad sola como siempre.

La razón muy sencilla, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero detesto que me llamen Isabella y mis padres son los únicos que lo hacen para fastidiarme, así que dejemoslo en Bella Swan. Si mis padres son Renné y Charlie Swan, el magnate empresario Charlie Swan, y por lo tanto ellos siempre estaban muy ocupados como para prestarme un poquito de atención. Crecí al cuidado de mi nana Sue, ella para mi fue como una madre, fue ella quien estaba conmigo en mis cumpleaños y en navidades, pero cuando tenia diecisiete años a mis padres se les ocurrió una magnifica idea para deshacerse de mí y me mandaron a terminar mis estudios a Europa, justo después de la única navidad que, se podría decir, pasé con ellos.

Terminé de decorar el árbol y fui a tomar una rápida ducha, me puse unos jeans negros y una blusa de mangas largas de color azul, sequé mi cabello y lo peine en una coleta, me maquille ligeramente y por último me puse unas botas también negras. Tomé un abrigo y una bufanda, mi bolso y salí del departamento, decidí irme caminando hoy seria noche buena y el trafico estaría insoportable, además el hospital no estaba muy lejos. Me detuve un momento para admirar la decoración en las calles, todo se veía hermoso lleno de luces, brillo y color, los recuerdos de mi infancia llegaron a mi cabeza pero la sacudí un par de veces para alejarlos y seguí caminando.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa disfrutando de tus vacaciones.-me dijo Lisa, una de las enfermeras del hospital en cuanto me vio entrar.

-He venido a cubrir a Angela, sus padres vinieron a pasar navidad con ella y Ben.-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!-grito una mujer entrando al hospital con una niña en brazos.

-Lisa pide que traigan una camilla rápido por favor.-le pedí mientras me acercaba a la mujer y revisaba a la niña.

Lisa llego con la camilla y nos llevamos a la niña, mientras avanzábamos la madre nos iba diciendo que se resbalo en el hielo de la calle y se cayó golpeándose en la cabeza. Primero le limpie y desinfecte la herida, era un corte un tanto profundo por lo que seria necesario que lo suturara, estaba terminando cuando la pequeña se comenzó a remover, cuando termine la curación ella ya estaba completamente despierta.

-Has sido muy valiente, ¿Cuantos años tienes?.-le pregunte con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

-Acabo de cumplir seis, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella ¿Y tú?-me senté justo a su lado, mientras escribía un medicamento que tendrían que darle para el dolor, al escuchar mi nombre sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa dejándome confundida.

-Me llamo Marisol.-me respondió con una sonrisa saliendo de su asombro, era raro que no estuviera llorando y que al contrario estuviera de lo más tranquila-Sabes Bella, mientras estaba dormida vino mi abuelita y me dijo que te dijera algo, que ya no estarás sola y que las personas que tanto daño te habían hecho se darían cuenta de su error.-me dijo dejándome completamente en shock, quise decirle algo pero simplemente las palabras no salían de mis labios.

La madre de la niña entro y al ver que la niña estaba despierta se acerco y la abrazó, cuando salí del shock le dije que no era necesario que se quedara en el hospital ya que solo había sido el corte y no era de mucha importancia, las heridas en la cabeza siempre parecen más graves de lo que en verdad son.

-Bella gracias y feliz navidad.-me dijo Marisol antes de salir con su mamá, pero apenas un par de segundos después regreso y me susurro-Por cierto mi abuelita se llamaba Sue y se fue al cielo hace tres meses, y también me dijo que te quiere mucho y que desde donde esta se asegurara de que seas feliz.

Las palabras de la pequeña Marisol me desarmaron por completo y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran por mis mejilla, mi nana Sue había muerto, lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que unas semanas después de que me fuera se había ido a vivir con su hija Leah y ahora justo el día de navidad me entero que murió, ¿Acaso alguien en alguna parte tenia algo en contra mía? ¿Por qué todo lo malo tenia que pasarme justo en estas fechas? Casi quince minutos después pude controlar mi llanto y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces me dispuse a ir a ver los pacientes de Angela que estaban ingresados. El resto del día fue entre ir y venir de un lado a otro y cuando por fin termino el turno tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar a la salida.

-Hola Bella, tú por aquí.-me dijo Jasper viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, vine a cubrir el turno de Angela ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Una emergencia con uno de mis pacientes, ya te vas.-afirmo señalando mi bolso y yo asentí-¿Te ocurre algo? Te ves triste.

-Tienes un minuto, te invito un café y te cuento.-le dije la verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que un buen amigo.

Él asintió y caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería, entramos y después de tomar nuestro respectivo café nos sentamos en una mesa un tanto alejada.

-Y bien ¿Qué te pasó para que te pusieras triste?

-Jazz, esto que te voy a decir nunca lo he hablado con nadie, llevo ocho años guardándolo y de verdad necesito desahogarme.-el asintió y respire un par de veces para comenzar con mi relato...

**Flash Back**

Hoy era navidad, Sue y yo estábamos decorando la casa como siempre lo hacíamos desde que tengo uso de razón, mis padres irían a una importante cena esta noche y esta seria otra navidad que no pasarían conmigo, debería de estar acostumbrada a esto, cada año era igual, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste.

-Bella, mí niña ¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunto Sue al notar mi estado de animo.

-Es solo que me pone triste el echo de que mis padres pasaran una navidad más fuera de casa, no tienes una idea de cuanto deseo pasar por lo menos una navidad con ellos como una verdadera familia.-le respondí y ella me abrazó maternalmente.

-Pero yo si estaré contigo mi niña, anda sonríe y vamos a terminar de decorar.

Decoramos toda la casa y justo estábamos por terminar de decorar el árbol cuando escuche un coche que se estacionaba fuera de la casa, debía de ser mi mamá que había llegado de sus compras, Sue sostenía la escalera mientras yo estaba arriba colocando la estrella en la punta del árbol.

-¿Isabella donde estas?-me llamó y yo baje de la escalera.

-Aquí estoy mamá.-le respondí saliendo de la sala.

-Toma, es el vestido que usaras para la cena de esta noche en casa de los Vulturi. Tu padre y yo hemos disidido que nos acompañes.-tomé la bolsa que me ofrecía y antes de irse me pareció verla sonreír.

Volteé a ver a Sue y la abrasé sonriendo, estaba emocionada, impresionada ¡estaba feliz!, y no era por el hecho de ir a esa fiesta si no por que esta navidad estaría con mis padres como lo había deseado durante años. Le pedí a Sue que me ayudara a arreglar y ella acepto, subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que mi torpeza me lo permitió, saque el vestido y lo puse sobre la cama era magnifico, simplemente perfecto, de color blanco, largo y finos tirantes.

Después de que me duchara, Sue subió a ayudarme. Me maquillo suavemente, mi cabello lo peino en media coleta la cual sujeto con un broche de pedrería, y termino haciendo unos ligeros bucles. Me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, saco unos zapatos de color plata no muy altos, no quería pasar un bochorno gracias a mi torpeza, me los puse y ya estaba lista, antes de salir de la habitación me observe en el espejo y no podía creer que en verdad fuera yo.

-Te ves hermosa mi niña.-me dijo Sue emocionada y yo la abrasé.

En la sala estaban mis padres esperándome y cuando me vieron una sonrisa se posó en sus labios la cual borraron cuando notaron que los había visto. Cuando llegamos a casa de los Vulturi mis padres se alejaron para saludar a una personas olvidándose de mi, por un momento estuve esperando a que se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba allí pero no lo hicieron, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, deseé no haber venido a esta maldita fiesta y haberme quedado con Sue en casa, comencé a caminar hacia afuera y choqué con alguien gracias a las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista.

-Disculpa no vi por donde iba.-me disculpe tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Descuida no pasa nada, por cierto me llamo Alice.-me dijo la chica frente a mi con una radiante sonrisa, era un poco más bajita que yo, de finas facciones que la hacían parecer un gracioso duendecillo, su cabello negro y corto apuntaba a todas direcciones.

-Yo soy...

-Isabella Swan, lo sé.-me interrumpió y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Sí, pero llamame Bella, mucho gusto.-le dije ofreciéndole mi mano pero ella hizo algo que no me esperaba.

-El gusto es mio, presiento que seremos grandes amiga.-me dijo abrazándome y yo un tanto confundida correspondí a su abrazo.

Estuvimos hablando por un largo momento, me contó de su familia, tenia dos hermanos Edward y Emmett, y se habían mudado hacia apenas un par de meses. Alice era una chica realmente agradable y con su charla había logrado que me olvidara de lo ocurrido hace un momento.

-Ven te presentare a mis padres y mis hermanos.-me dijo de pronto arrastrándome, literalmente, entre las personas.

-Alice espera.-le pedí pero era inútil solo me quedaba rezar para no caerme.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a mi nueva amiga Bella, Bella ellos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme.-los padres de Alice me sonrieron, Esme era una mujer hermosa su cabello era de color caramelo y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, Carlisle también era muy guapo, alto su cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Encantada de conocerlos.-les dije un tanto avergonzada.

-Igualmente cariño.-me dijo Esme con voz dulce.

-¿Dónde te metiste enana? Te estábamos buscando.-dijo un chico, alto y musculoso que perecía un enorme oso, acercándose a donde estábamos.

-No me llames enana Emmett, y estaba con mi nueva amiga Bella, él es mi hermano Emmett.-nos presento él se acerco a mi y al igual que Alice me abrazó solo que con un poco más de fuerza dejándome sin aire.

-Ya suéltala que la vas a asfixiar.-le dijo alguien tras de él con un tono de diversión.

Emmett me soltó y pude ver a ese alguien, era un chico de cabello desordenado color cobre y unos hipnotizadores ojos verdes, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo eramos él y yo. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos comenzó a acercarse a mi, tomo mi mano y dejo un casto beso en ella.

-Yo soy Edward, y por desgracia hermano de este par.-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento.

-Yo... yo soy Be... Bella.-balbuceé y me sentí como una tonta.

-Isabella tenemos que irnos.-me dijo mi madre que se encontraba a unos pasos con mi padre rompiendo la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos Edward y yo.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós.-me despedí pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos, Edward tomó mi mano.

-¿Te volveré a ver?-me pregunto y mi corazón se hincho de alegría, ¡él quería volver a verme!

-Claro que sí hermanito, yo tengo la dirección y el teléfono de Bella, no se deshará de nosotros tan fácilmente.-respondió Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Me reuní con mis padres y regresamos a casa, subí a mi habitación me desmaquille y me puse el pijama, esta noche no había sido como la imagine pero el haber conocido a Alice y su familia pero, especialmente a Edward, sin duda había sido el mejor regalo de navidad. Al día siguiente me levante con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y después de vestirme baje a la cocina donde me encontré con Sue.

-Buenos días nana.-la salude dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué pasó en la cena de ayer que estas tan radiante?-me pregunto viéndome con una ceja alzada.

-Anoche conocí a alguien.-le dije y ella sonrió al ver la expresión soñadora que bebía tener al recordar a Edward.

-¿Cuéntame como es él?

Le conté como nos habíamos conocido Alice y yo, y que eso me había llevado a conocer a Edward, le dije lo guapo que era y como nuestras miradas se habían encontrado y esa rara conexión que sentía que había entre nosotros.

-Eso se llama amor a primera vista mi niña.-me dijo emocionada.

-¿De verdad crees que exista el amor a primera vista nana?

-¡Claro que existe!, y te puedo asegurar que en ocasiones el amor a primera vista perdura para siempre.-yo no pude más que abrazarla, me hubiera gustado esta charla tenerla con mi madre, pero no iba a dejar que eso ensombreciera la felicidad que sentía.

Sue y yo desayunamos en la cocina sumergidas en una agradable charla, hoy estaba de muy buen humor y espero que eso no cambie, de pronto mis padres entraron a la cocina y dijeron un ligero "buenos días" dirigido a Sue y a mí.

-Isabella tenemos tu regalo de navidad, esperamos que te guste.-me dijo mi padre entregándome un sobre, lo tomé y al abrirlo me encontré con un pasaje de avión.

-¿Qué significa esto?-les pregunte y mi voz salio temblorosa.

-Te iras a terminar el instituto a Europa donde una vez ayas terminado estudiaras la universidad.-en cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios de mi padre mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Tanto me odian que no quieren siquiera que viva bajo su mismo techo?-susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que me escucharan.

-Nosotros no te odiamos hija.-hablo por primera vez mi madre.

-¿A no?, entonces ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡¿Por que?-termine gritándoles y no pude retener más mis lágrimas.

-Lo hacemos por ti, para que tengas una buena educación.

-Por favor papá, aquí hay muy buenas universidades es obvio que no es por eso, lo hacen para deshacerse de mí por que nunca me han querido, ¡nunca!-salí corriendo de la cocina hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

-¡Pues me importa un reverendo comino lo que creas y es mejor que prepares tus cosas por que ta vas mañana a medio día!-me grito Charlie al pie de la escalera.

Azote la puerta al entrar a la habitación y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, un par de minutos después sentí los brazos de Sue rodearme tratando de reconfortarme, estuve llorando en sus brazos por horas y ella acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente. Ahora solo salían ahogados sollozos de mis labios y cuando por fin me logre calmar Sue me ayudo a preparar mi equipaje, pues tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no había nada que hacer para evitar mi partida.

El resto del día lo pase encerrada en mi habitación y al día siguiente justo a las 10:00 de la mañana estaba despidiéndome de Sue la cual igual que yo no paraba de llorar. No quise que mis padres me llevaran al aeropuerto, ya habían hecho suficiente con alejarme de Sue y también de Alice, Emmett y sobre todo de Edward, ese chico que con tan solo verme me robo el corazón. Sin siquiera voltear a ver a Charlie y a Renné, si Charlie y Renné por que ellos no eran mis padres nunca lo fueron siempre fueron unos desconocidos para mi, subí al coche y el chófer arranco llevándome al que seria mi infierno.

**End The Flash Back**

-No puedo creer que tus padres se comportaran así contigo.-me dijo Jasper viéndome con tristeza.

-Charlie siempre quiso un hijo varón que se hiciera cargo de su empresa y que continuara con el apellido Swan, pero para su desgracia nací yo, en el parto Renné tuvo complicaciones y lamentablemente no podría volver a embarazarse, creo que en el fondo me ven como la responsable de eso.-le dije y una solitaria lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-¿Y Sue? ¿No volviste a saber nada de ella?

-Justo hoy me entere de que falleció hace tres meses, ella fue para mi todo lo que mis propios padres no y enterarme de su muerte fue muy duro para mi.-al final mi voz se quebró y Jasper tomo mi mano sobre la mesa dándole un ligero apretón.

-Sabes hay algo que no se si sea una simple coincidencia pero mi novia se llama Al...-no pudo terminar con la frase por que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular-Hola mi amor. Cariño tranquila te aseguro que mis padres te van a adorar. De verdad ya lo veras. Yo también te amo, nos vemos en unas horas.-Jasper corto la llamada y dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Creo que ya te quite suficiente tiempo, gracias por escucharme.-le dije y él me sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso somos amigos.

Salimos juntos hasta el estacionamiento y Jasper me miro interrogante al notar que mi coche no estaba.

-Vine caminando.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Entonces te llevo a tu casa.

-No, te lo agradezco pero no quiero retrasarte más, además no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con tu novia si llegar tarde.-le dije a modo de broma-Espero conocerla pronto.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevaran de maravilla.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y me aleje tan solo unos pasos antes de que la voz de Jasper me detuviera.

-¡Bella Feliz navidad!-me dijo con un tono un tanto fuerte para que lo escuchara antes de subir a su coche.

Estaba por llegar a mi departamento cuando comenzó a nevar, acomode mi abrigo y mi bufanda cuando una ráfaga de viento me hizo tiritar. Mi vista se posó en una pareja que estaba a unos pasos justo frente a mi, él llevaba a su hija de no más de cuatro o cinco años de la mano la cual veía con una sonrisa como sus padres se besaban dulcemente en los labios, y ella llevaba a una hermosa bebé en sus brazos. Al ver a esa familia no pude evitar imaginarme a mi en esa situación, y el hombre que veía a mi lado era justamente Edward, se que es tonto de mi parte seguir enamorada de él, pero a pesar del tiempo no he podido sacarlo de mi corazón.

Al llegar al departamento me cambie de ropa pues gracias a la nieve la que tenia puesta estaba húmeda, me puse un traje de deporte y después fui a preparar chocolate caliente. Encendí la chimenea y acomode una manta frente a ella, después encendí el reproductor de música y las suaves notas de All by Myself de Celine Dion inundaron el lugar, me senté frente al fuego y le di un sobo a mi chocolate.

-Sola otra vez en navidad, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo nana.-susurre a la nada.

Estuve por no se cuanto tiempo viendo el fuego, pero fue demasiado por que ya había oscurecido, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no quería hablar con nadie así que no conteste y deje que lo hiciera el contestador.

-Isabella Swan se que estas ahí así que levanta el maldito teléfono ahora.-escuche la voz de Rosalie y no sonaba para nada feliz.

-Hola Rose.-le dije levantando el teléfono.

-Quiero que muevas tu trasero y en este mismo instante vengas a mi casa a pasar noche buena con nosotros.-le pidió o mejor dicho me ordeno.

-Rose no creo que sea buena idea yo...

-Nada, te esperaremos para poder cenar así que tu sabrás si nos quieres hacer esperar, además es una excelente ocasión para que conozcas a mi novio y a la novia de Jazz.-me dijo cortando la llamada sin darme oportunidad de decir nada.

La verdad no tenia ganas de salir pero conociendo a Rosalie, que por cierto es hermana de Jasper, estoy segura de que es capaz de dejar a su familia sin cenar si no voy. Fui a mi habitación y busqué en mi armario algo que ponerme, me decidí por un vestido de color palo de rosa con un escote en "V", tenia un lindo corpiño en tela estampada para marcar el talle y la cintura, la falda tenia una caída en tres capas con cierto vuelo y era largo hasta un poco más abajo de las rodilla, unos zapatos color ocre con tacón de doce centímetros que hacían ver mis piernas más largas y los cuales ahora podía usar sin miedo a caerme. Me maquille resaltando mis ojos y mi cabello lo deje suelto y ondulado.

Me puse un abrigo y salí del departamento rumbo a casa de los Hale, al llegar estacione mi coche junto a un mercedes negro y baje de el. Toque el timbre y un sonriente Jasper me abrió.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.-me dijo ayudándome a quitar el abrigo.

-Rosalie no me dejo otra opción.-él sonrió y me guió a la sala de donde provenían muchas voces y risas.

-Bella hija te vez hermosa.-me dijo Lilian la mamá de Jazz y Rose acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh por dios eres tu!

-Alice.-susurre y un segundo después me vi envuelta en efusivo abrazo por parte de ella.

-Pero mirate estas bellísima Emmett y Edward se pondrán felices de volver a verte y especialmente Edward.-me dijo tan rápido que apenas y entendí lo que decía.

-¿Yo qué Alice?-pregunto esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar a pesar del tiempo tras de nosotras.

Me gire lentamente temiendo que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, pero al encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que me veían con incredulidad supe que era verdad, él estaba aquí.

-¡Bella!-chillo graciosamente Emmett y un par de segundos después estaba girando conmigo en sus brazos-Solo te vi una vez pero te eche mucho de menos.-me dijo cuando me dejo de nuevo sobre mis pies.

-¿Y tu Edward no vas a saludar a Bella?-le pregunto Alice.

-Claro.-respondió y se acerco a mi envolviéndome entre sus brazos provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo por su contacto-Sabia que te volvería a ver.-me susurro al oído y beso mi mejilla provocando que me sonrojara.

Después salude a Esme y Carlisle, les explicamos a los Hale como era que nos conocíamos y me entere de que Alice era novia de Jasper y Emmett era novio de Rosalie. Pasamos al comedor y cenamos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett cuyos blancos eran sus hermanos, Edward y yo en un par de ocasiones nos quedábamos observándonos fijamente el uno al otro, estaba más guapo que cuando lo conocí hace ocho años si era posible. Cuando terminamos de cenar pasamos a la sala donde los Cullen, si ese era el apellido de Edward y su familia, me interrogaron acerca de lo que había hecho estos años.

-Disculpen pero la buscan señorita Bella.-me dijo la empleada de servicio dejándome confundida.

Me disculpe y fui a ver quien me buscaba, me hubiera imaginado encontrarme con cualquier persona menos con las que me encentré.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte con indiferencia.

-Bella hija, bueno es navidad y queríamos estar contigo.-me dijo Charlie.

-Creo que es un poco tarde...

-Mi vida, sabemos que cometimos errores pero no te imaginas cuanto nos arrepentimos del tiempo que perdimos de estar a tu lado por tontos, por favor perdonanos.-me interrumpió Renné.

Las palabras de Marisol llegaron a mi cabeza _"mientras estaba dormida vino mi abuelita y me dijo que te dijera algo, que ya no estarás sola y que las personas que tanto daño te habían hecho se darían cuenta de su error"_ ¡Por dios! ¿Era esto posible? Renné y Charlie me veían con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos, ellos me habían hecho sufrir mucho con su falta de cariño, pero estaban arrepentidos y podía ver en sus miradas que no era mentira. Tal vez podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No tengo nada que perdonarles.-les dije con sinceridad, para mi era bastante con que se arrepintieran, después de todo eran mis padres.

Ambos se acercaron a mi y los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo, esto era raro para mi ya que nunca habían tenido este tipo de demostraciones de afecto conmigo. Regrese a la sala acompañada por mis padres, los cuales se disculparon por haber llegado así. Las mujeres nos sumergimos en una agradable charla mientras los hombres hablaban de deportes, lo cual me sorprendió ya que Charlie estaba de los entretenido con la charla. Esta sin duda era la navidad que siempre soñé, estaba con mis amigos y con mis padres, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas para una sola noche y me sentía un tanto aturdida, así que me disculpe y salí un momento a la terraza.

Me apoye en la barandilla y mire las estrellas por un momento, esta noche brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Gracias nana, gracias por este Milagro de Navidad.-susurre sin dejar de ver las estrellas, una suave ráfaga de cálido viento agito mi cabello y un olor a lavanda me rodeo, sí lavanda justo ese era el olor de la loción que usaba mi nana, ella estaba aquí conmigo aunque no pudiera verla y eso me hacia feliz.

-Hace frió aquí.-la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y puso su saco sobre mis hombros.

-Solo un poco, gracias.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace ocho años.-me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi y sus labios rosaron ligeramente los míos-La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre. Isabella Swan ¿Me darías el mejor regalo de navidad aceptando ser mi novia?

-Edward yo... claro que quiero ser tu novia.-le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Acaricio mi mejilla para después besarme con ternura, movió una de sus manos a mi espalda acercándome más a su cuerpo y yo enrede mis manos en su cuello, unos chillidos de emoción tras de nosotros nos hicieron separarnos y observamos a nuestras familias que a su vez nos observaban felices.

**Dos años después justo la noche de navidad...**

-Vamos Bella puja.-me dijo la doctora Collins mientras otra dolorosa contracción atravesaba mi cuerpo.

-Así mi amor, ya falta poco.-me animaba Edward sosteniendo mi mano la cual yo apretaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Otra contracción llego y yo puje con todas mis fuerzas estaba agotada pero aún así no me di por vencida, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor por la fuerza con la que apreté su mano, pero un momento después el sonido más maravilloso del mundo inundo nuestros oídos.

-Es una niña.-nos informo la doctora Collins acercándonos a la bebé y poniéndola entre mis brazos.

-Es tan hermosa, gracias por este maravilloso regalo mi amor.-me dijo Edward besando mi frente-¿Como la llamaremos?

Mi mirada se poso en una de las esquinas de la sala de partos y no estoy segura si fue mi imaginación pero vi a mi nana Sue, que me sonrió con dulzura antes de desaparecer. Antes de conocer a Marisol hace dos años en el hospital si alguien me hubiera dicho que los milagros existían me hubiera reído, pero ahora estoy feliz, hace un año que Edward y yo nos casamos y ahora tenemos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros, mi relación con mis padres era maravillosa y todo se lo debía a un milagro precisamente. Entonce supe como llamaríamos a nuestra hija.

-Sue, Sue Cullen.-le dije y él sonrió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Hola! Aquí estoy con esta mueva locura pero cuando me entere del contest no pude evitar ponerme a escribir espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció...**

**¿Algún Review? =)**


End file.
